Lily's Eyes
by GCTIGERFAN1
Summary: A songfic about Snape and his feelings about lily and...her eyes. It's a little sad but hopefully you'll enjoy it. SS/LE SS/OC


**Hello J so… I got this idea while listening to the song. It was so obvious I just had to write something! Please keep in mind that I'm still new at this so…please don't be too hard on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the book, (I wish) lol**

It's been exactly one year since "they boy who lived" defeated "he who must not be named." I count myself among the unlucky ones that survived. Unlike most of other "war heroes" who fought, I didn't want to end up alive. For the past 17 years my only goal had been to protect HIM. Potter's son…no….not potter's but….Lily's.

From the first time I laid eyes on the boy I knew I would hate him. Mind you he hadn't even spoken a word to me yet but he looked so much like his father that it sickened me. It wasn't until he lifted his head and looked at me that I saw them. Her eyes.

After that I worked hard on trying to protect him. Sure there were times when I hated to do it and loathed myself for it but…then I would look at those eyes and remember why and who I fought for.

So now I find myself six years later at another sorting ceremony. Once again potter's here. He and his friends decided to come back and "properly" finish their seventh year at Hogwarts. I don't really see a reason for it myself. I if the boy is still dead set on becoming an auror, I think he has all the experience he needs.

I'm still not sure why I decided to come back to Hogwarts. Many thought it was because I enjoyed teaching. No. I definitely don't "enjoy" it but then again what else am I supposed to do? I've never been one to be idle and after the war was over I sure wasn't going to stay that way. I needed to do something!

"Slytherin!"

I'm startled by the loud screech of the sorting hat.

'It looks like the slytherin house just got a new addition. Hopefully this one will be smarter than the last.' I think to myself.

As I look around the room I spot a set of eyes that I recognize instantly. Potter seems to be looking my way. I rather hope h hasn't gotten any foolish ideas of asking questions. I get enough of that from the Granger girl, I don't need any more of it. If I'd known that I would survive Nagini's bite, then I would've never have given those memories to him. Those memories that haunt me still…

_Strangely quiet, but now the storm simply rests to strike again. _

_Standing, waiting, I think of her. I think of her._

"Mary White!"

I look up to see an older girl walk up to the hat. In today's staff meeting, Minerva mentioned something about a girl who was transferring to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. She said something about personal reasons but I wasn't really paying attention. She also mentioned that the girl wanted to go through the sorting ceremony as a kind of hello to the students and staff.

As she walk to the hat her eyes are closed and yet…I'm not sure what it is that keeps me entranced. Perhaps it's the confident way in which she holds her head high. Or maybe it's the way her ginger hair falls across her shoulders. As she sits, she sits with such grace that could rival a veela.

_Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room, yet remains. She lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her. I think of her._

"Gryffindor!"

The sorting hat screeches.

'Of course…' I think to myself.

Then the girl opens her eyes and smiles. And that's when I realize why I'm so entranced. She reminds me of someone, but not just of a regular someone. She reminds me of…HER…

_From death she casts her spell, all night we hear her sighs…_

Then she turns and looks towards the table and that's when I see them…

_And now a girl has come who has her eyes. She has her eyes. The girl has Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that saw him happy long ago. Those eyes that gave him life and hope he'd never known. How can he see this girl and miss those hazel eyes?_

I never thought I would ever see those eyes on another woman, let alone one who looked so much like her. She looks around once more and her eyes land on me. Once again my mind screams….LILY!!…

_She has her eyes. The girl has Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that closed and left me all alone. Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go! How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes? In Lily's eyes a castle this house seemed to be, and I, the braves knight became. My lady fair was she._

It's when she speaks that my mind stops going down that dangerous road.

"I just want to thank you all for allowing me to become a part of this wonderful school."

Unlike Lily, this girl has a sort of grace and poise about her…almost like royalty.

_She has her eyes. She has my Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that loved my brother never me. Those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed to hold her close. To time at last in Lily's eyes._

She then goes and sits of the gryffindor table and begins talking to her new classmates. After Minerva's few words, the feast begins.

It's during the feast that I'm hit with a strong epiphany. I'm no longer in love with Lily Evans. I used to be…long, long ago but…after giving Potter my memories, something when with them. Was it that love? I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why I'm thinking of love at a time like this…love…I let go of that notion the day Lily left his world.

_Imagine me, a lover! I longed for the day she'd turn and see me standing there. Would God have let her stay? (Would God have let her stay?) She has her eyes (She has her eyes) she has Lily's hazel eyes. My Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes that saw me. Those eyes that first I loved so happy long ago._

I never once gave a second's thought to loving someone else. For me it had always been Lily. Maybe that's why I never had full closure. Was that what happened last year? Had I finally had closure?

As I look once more to the gryffindor table, I locate those eyes once again. They're not Potter's, as I half expected, but hers. Mary's.

'Perhaps,' I think to myself, 'there'sanother reason to stay.'

_How can (How can) I now forget (I now forget) that once I dared to be (that once I dared to be) in love! To be alive and whole (alive and whole) in Lily's eyes! (In Lily's eyes!) in Lily's eyes! (In Lily's eyes!)_

**So…what'd you think? In case your not sure, it's meant to be a one shot but if I get enough requests for more I'll write more to this story. I know that dear old Snape seems a bit OOC in some parts but I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Also, in case you didn't catch on, McGonigall's the new headmistress of Hogwarts. Ok then that's it. Please review J**

**I thank you =D**


End file.
